thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valeria Faustine
"You need to spend time crawling alone through shadows to truly appreciate what it is to stand in the sun." -Shaun Hick Valeria Faustine is a tribute who belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Valeria lives in District One and her district partner is Kieran Lowell . The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Basic Information' Name: Valeria Faustine Age: Eighteen District: One (Capitol, Four) Gender: Female Personality: Shy(ish), Cocealed, Secretive (Explain) Weapons: Blowgun, Shuriken (Explain) Appearance: Backstory: Felicity Faustine was the happy mother of twelve children, had a wonderful husband, and absolutely loved her profession. Or, at least, that's how she acted around her children. In reality, Felicity was prostitute for wealthy officials of District One, and all of her children were a direct result of one of her sessions, each having a different father. Her infertile husband was a lousy drug dealer and a cheap bouncer at a run-down nightclub, spending most of his weeknights there, yet still never earned enough for a decent living. When the children were old enough, they would start working in rather illegal occupations, ranging from a prostitute to a drug dealer to a code hacker. Felicity was the runt of the family, being youngest of the family with her twin sister. However, Valeria's twin sister would die before her first birthday as a result of influenza, which wouldn't have been fatal had the family been able to afford medical treatment. One of Valeria's older brothers would also end up dying within a few years, when Valeria was still a little too young to remember vivid memories of him. When he was returning home from stealing the trash of the wealthy, a shooting occurred in a nearby alley. A stray bullet ended up hitting her brother right in the stomach, and he bled out within thirty minutes. Valeria remained unaffected by her two siblings' deaths, as she never had the chance to grow a strong relationship with them. Of her nine other siblings, she became closest with her oldest brother, Kevian, and her immediately older sister, Keria. Keira and Valeria ended up being in the same grade for school, and were polar opposites. While Valeria was shy and sensitive, Keira was devious and mysterious. And whenever Keira would get into trouble, Valeria would always be brought into it, causing both of them to get into trouble, yet their bond was the strongest out of all the siblings. Kevian, on the other hand, acted like Valeria's father, always being there to support her and provide for her. Whenever she would fall to the ground, he would be there to pick her up. Whenever she had a bad day, he would always make it better. Of course, being the fatherly figure also meant that he had to take responsibility for her actions, so punishments and arguments would happen occasionally between them. But still, she knew that Kevian was just trying his hardest to fill the role of a father as theirs was never around, so she never took anything personally. From her birth to her being ten years old, her life was fairly normal, or as normal as it could be for a poor child in a wealthy district. She attended general school, not the Career Academy, with her siblings and other children whose parents weren't obsessed with the Hunger Games. Her dinner would usually end up ranging between a single loaf of bread to a delicious soup and salad, depending on what the upper class citizens disposed of that day. Valeria didn't know that at the time, though, so she wasn't affected by the thought of it being on someone else's plate. Eventually, when Valeria's older siblings started to be introduced to the family's illegal lifestyle, the family was able to afford greater things. They no longer would have to search the trash cans for food, they were able to purchase it. They wouldn't have to buy torn clothes from rummage sales, they could afford new ones. Everything was gradually getting better for the family, they were almost able to afford sending their eligible children to the Career Academy, but that never ended up happening. When Valeria was eleven years old, her father was arrested for purchasing and distributing drugs to underage citizens, and was sentenced to twenty years in jail. He was later found to have committed suicide when he was being transported to the jail, using his handcuffs to strangle himself. Valeria was never really close to her father, but his death did impact her life tremendously. She was introduced to the illegal lifestyle that the family was involved in, and was taught that she should avoid being caught at all costs, as being caught meant that she could endanger the entire family. To Be Continued . . . '' '''Reasons for Winning:' Strengths: '''Speed, Stealth, Climbing, Hiding (Explain) '''Weaknesses: Killing, Strength, Melee Combat, Incredibly Concealed (Doesn't Attached to other Tributes) (Explain) Strategy: Typical Alliance: Height: Fears: Token: 'Participated Hunger Games' 'Etymology' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:Capitol Category:District 4 Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes Category:Unfinished